


The False From The Real

by lazyDaysie



Series: Everything, Everything; Gold, Gold [2]
Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Gen, Lying to maintain cover, Midas doesn't like her hands uncovered, Midas is Mia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Rating May Change, Serena is so lovely, Shenanigans, The Luminary knows everyone's sizes and it's a little spooky, Trauma-induced touch aversion, disguised as male, jasper is a creep, unsafe binding, vague reference to flogging that doesn't actually happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyDaysie/pseuds/lazyDaysie
Summary: Small scenes from Midas' journey with the Luminary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is hereby dedicated to SkylynnShimmertail for reminding me that Mia deserves just as much attention as everyone else. Thanks, hun!

Midas didn’t know _exactly_ what she’d been expecting when she decided to follow the Luminary, but it certainly hadn’t been someone who attracted trouble to him like bees to a flower. To make things worse, he had this… folksy attitude that made it all but impossible to know how he’d react to something new.

“They’re adorable,” El said, creeping closer to the sleeping Great Sabercub. “How are they this adorable?”

Like now, for example.

Midas grabbed him by the wrist and tried to pull him back, but the boy was like a _horse_. It was a definite advantage when he was swinging a sword around, but it made things harder on the poor sod who had to drag him out of harm’s way.

“They’re not that cute and their mothers are nearby, _we have to go_.”

El sighed with disappointment and allowed Midas to lead him away.

“I wish they were friendly,” he said, shoulders slumping a bit. “Their fur looks really soft.”

_This boy_.

**Loading . . .**

Red Orb in hand, Midas grinned back at the Luminary and pocketed it.

“All right,” she said, “let’s get the heck out of here.”

El smiled thinly at her, and Midas felt a twinge of guilt. He’d just lost everything he’d ever known, and here she was, grabbing up treasure like it would solve any of her problems.

Well, it would solve the problem of her being poor, at least.

She grabbed El by the hand and lead him out of the Kingsbarrow. Everything making him sad could be addressed when they were far away from Heliodor. Puerto Valor was nice this time of year…

**Loading . . .**

Midas had initially worried about the cost, but when the man offered the first visit for free, she jumped at the chance for a bath with unconcealed glee. The worst thing about living as her brother was having to pretend to be all right with being _dirty_ when an inn wasn’t available.

“I’ll meet you there,” El said, smiling like a statue of a benevolent god.

Midas nodded eagerly and set off after the owner of the bathhouse.

It wasn’t until she was changing that she realized the implications.

El was going to meet Midas in the bathhouse.

El did not know that Midas was Mia.

Midas let her forehead thump against the wall with a groan.

She was lucky to be so flat-chested, or she would have a lot more problems.

**—TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t like Midas had expected it to be just her and the Luminary the whole way up to Yggdrasil, but…

“ _How_ are you not hot in that?” Veronica asked, pointing to Midas’ scarf, long sleeves and gloves. “It’s positively _boiling_.”

“What, is this too much for you, short stack?”

Veronica made a disgusted noise. “ _I_ just think that if you know the secret to avoid _melting_ , you ought to share with the class.”

In truth, Midas was suffocating. The Luminary had insisted on training in the Celestial Sands before moving on toward Gondolia, and though the nights were pleasantly cool to her, they weren’t quite strong enough to fight the more powerful monsters that came out at night.

Veronica complained no matter what the temperature was, though, so it wasn’t like the brat had a leg to stand on.

“It’s not like I’m not sweating like a pig,” Midas sniped. “It’s just that _some_ people know how to endure without making everyone else more miserable than they already are.”

The half-pint sage stamped her foot like the kid she’d turned into and stomped off to sit by her sister, who was idly plucking out a peaceful tune on her harp.

At least, with the sun setting, the heat beat a hasty retreat. Midas stared out over the moonlit sands. Arguing with Veronica brought back a lot of memories of bantering with… She shook her head. Not much use thinking about it. About _him_.

A clearing of a throat had Midas whirling around; the Luminary stood behind her with a bundle in his arms.

El smiled. “I made you some stronger armor,” he said, offering the cloth and metal to her proudly. He’d been working hard at the Fun-Sized Forge, Midas thought, covered in a sheen of sweat that highlighted his musculature… not that she was looking! She was a _gentleman_ thief.

“Thanks,” Midas said, taking the armor from him and shaking it out to look at it properly.

It looked like the armor of a desert thief, she thought, baggy pants in thin material, a breastplate and spaulders of artfully blackened steel, a blue cape, and a length of cloth that looked a bit like it was meant to be a headscarf of some kind.

“I know the heat’s been hard on everyone,” El said, a shy, gentle expression on his face. “This should help.” With that, he walked back toward the campfire and the quietly chatting twin blondes of Arboria.

Midas looked down at the armor, trying to figure out what this strange feeling was. She headed off to the shadow of a large rock to change in private, mind still wandering. What could it possibly—

— _“Happy birthday, sis.”_ —

It was a gift.

Logically, she knew this handmade armor – with its protective enchantments and attractive gold edging – couldn’t possibly cause a disaster on the scale of the cursed relic Erik had unknowingly given her, but her heart pounded all the same as she finished wrapping the scarf around her head. The last time she’d received a gift, she _killed_ —

_No, don’t think about it._

Midas straightened her shoulders with a deep breath. In this outfit, only her face was uncovered, gossamer-thin but magically-enhanced gloves protecting her hands. Had El noticed that she never left her skin uncovered? That she got anxious when she had to remove her gloves for any reason?

The kid wasn’t stupid. Naïve, yes. Gullible to the point of appearing _idiotic_ , certainly. But El had a quiet sort of observation to him, the sort of feeling that made Midas sure that he knew all her habits within a few days of their meeting.

Somehow, going back to join him and the twins by the fire, Midas couldn’t bring herself to mind.

El looked up and smiled. “Hello, Midas,” he said. “How’s the fit?”

Midas grinned back. “Perfect.”

**—TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Mia had never been much for shopping, always more concerned with hoarding money than spending it on things she didn’t need. It wasn’t like there was much coin to spare after they bought their food, anyway. She remembered looking down on the frivolous girls in the Sniflheim marketplace, frittering away their money on clothes and jewelry. She may’ve had an eye for quality fabrics and shiny jewels, but she was above that, and one day, she’d have a huge pile of gold to show for it.

After becoming Midas, that hadn’t changed. She honed her pickpocketing skills on frivolous girls in city markets, lightening purses with a single-minded determination. She hardly spent any of her hard-earned coin, trading labor for passage on ships and stealing food when her stomach complained too loud for sneaking. She still looked down her nose at the rich, at those who never seemed to realize the value of their money, who were careless enough to carry large sums in public, to _brag_ about the valuables they kept locked away but not secret.

So seeing Sylvando, Serena and Veronica stand in the market, in the cheerful air of the Signor Universo festival, and suggest _shopping _… Midas was floored. Sylvando’s enthusiasm wasn’t terribly surprising, but the twins had always seemed, if not entirely _normal_ , at least frugal, almost ascetic in their upbringing.__

__Then again, Midas had seen the food stalls. More importantly, she’d _smelled_ the food stalls. She’d always had a sweet tooth, but rarely was she able to indulge._ _

Still, she had a reputation to maintain, and she played haughty and distant, reminding everyone that _they came to Gondolia for a reason, and it wasn’t for the party_. In the end, she and El were saddled with the heavy lifting while the others went to look at shoes. 

Absolutely _typical_. 

__

__

**Loading . . .**

“I bought you time,” Midas snapped, “use it! Get out of here, _now_!” Her voice cracked on the last word. Her chest ached.

The last thing she saw before darkness and steel-clad feet surrounded her was Serena, dragging the Luminary away from her. The both of them looked terrified, soft-hearted fools that they were. Midas would be fine... she hoped, anyway.

**Loading . . .**

When she woke, Midas was bound hand and foot to one of the pillars on the Signor Universo contest stage. She groaned, nearly gagging on the taste of copper in her mouth.

“Well, well,” said a smugly sinister someone. “I was starting to believe I’d need to call for a priest.”

Sir Jasper. _Great_.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Midas grumbled, shifting in her bonds. Could she...? No, the knife in her sleeve was out of reach, and the knife on her hip had been taken away. Oh well. She’d settle for glaring.

“No need for apologies, thief,” Jasper chuckled, tossing his hair. “All I need to hear from you is where the Darkspawn might be headed next.”

Midas laughed, almost hysterically amused. “You actually think I’ll _tell_ you?”

“I was rather hoping you wouldn’t, actually,” Jasper replied. When Midas frowned in confusion, he elaborated, “It’s been too long since I’ve had someone whipped.”

Midas’ brain went blank. “W...whipped,” she repeated.

“ _Flogged_ , ideally,” Jasper said airily. “We could do it here, on the contest stage.” He smirked. “See what sort of _man_ you really are.”

Was… that a joke? Did he know? Midas scowled, determined to put up a brave front. The Luminary would come for her, she was sure; he was too kind to leave even someone like her behind.

“I wouldn’t, if I were you,” Midas said, leaning back against the pillar. “You really want to provoke someone you call the _Darkspawn_?” Never mind that the boy was a kitten.

Suddenly, Jasper was far too close, his hand meaningfully close to Midas’ throat. “Then you believe he’ll come for you,” he said, and it wasn’t a question.

Midas raised her head defiantly, refusing to look away. “You think _you_ scare him? You’re _nothing_. Maybe if you’d brought Hendrik along–”

Jasper backhanded Midas hard enough that she saw stars. “I don’t need Hendrik,” he said, going to flick his hair back. “If the Darkspawn comes for you, it will be because he did not fear me enough.”

Midas tried to come up with a clever riposte, but words wouldn’t form through the fog in her rattled brain.

Jasper seemed to take this as a victory. “Speechless already?” he smirked. “Perhaps the cat will loosen your tongue.” He turned to a soldier beside him. “Find me a cat o’ nine tails.”

The soldier saluted, looking pale, and dashed off into the deepening shadows.

**Loading . . .**

Hours turned up no cat, but four friends. Later, aboard Sylvando’s characteristically flamboyant ship, Serena’s magic soothed the throbbing agony in Midas’ head while the Luminary hovered anxiously nearby.

“There we are,” Serena said, smiling sweetly as she sat back.

Midas returned the smile, lopsided and exhausted. “Thanks,” she said. The infirmary cot was lumpy and thin, but to Midas, it sang a siren song of sleep.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Elior asked, his eyes wide and face wan.

“No,” Midas chuckled, “for all that he threatened to.” She reached out and patted his shoulder. “You saved me, hero.”

Elior sagged with visible relief. “Good,” he said, “good.”

Serena yawned and got to her feet. “Well, I think we earned a good night’s rest,” she said. “Elior, would you mind terribly showing Midas where the crew quarters are? I’m sure he’s exhausted, but I need to find Veronica before I go.”

El nodded once, and off Serena went, wondering aloud where her little big sister had wandered off to.

Midas hauled herself to her feet, feeling a distant soreness. She would be glad to collapse into anything vaguely bedshaped.

“All right, Elli,” she said with a tired grin. “Let’s find something soft so I can sleep for a thousand years.”

**—TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since the events of Gondolia, Midas had had trouble breathing.

She’d bound her chest from the moment she cast off her old identity, and that alone could cause problems with one unfamiliar. She’d spent some time with a group of traveling monks early on in her travels, who showed her the technique they used and gave her proper binding cloths, enchanted to preserve ease of breathing.

Their only condition was that she not bind in the case of injuries to her ribs or lungs.

Of course, Midas had broken that promise.

**Loading . . .**

Midway through a long day of training, Midas knew she was in trouble. The way to Octagonia was full of tough monsters, and the strain of the exercise was wreaking havoc on her ribs, still sore from the aftereffects of Jasper’s dark magic and the kicking she’d gotten from the soldiers while she was unconscious. Her breath came short and harsh; she felt like she was drowning on dry land.

“Midas?”

Midas looked up, one hand pressed to her sternum, to see Serena, smiling gently at her.

“Are you all right?” she asked. “You’ve seemed a bit breathless all morning.”

“I’m fine,” Midas panted, forcing her hands into her pockets. “I just need a minute.”

Serena nodded amiably. “Would you let me give you a checkup?”

“I’m really fine,” Midas insisted, moving away. That would’ve been the end of it, but the earth tilted under her feet, and she staggered.

“ _Midas_!”

Once her vision stopped swimming, Midas found herself leaning on Serena, who supported her arm with a surprising strength.

“Okay... _maybe_ I could sit down for a minute.”

“I’ll go let Elior know!”

**Loading . . .**

In the end, the rest of the party went on while Serena and Midas returned to the Warrior’s Rest. The Luminary lent them a spear he’d made to sell in Octagonia for Midas to use as a walking stick, and they made good time.

The whole way, Midas felt a heavy stone of dread in her belly, but she focused on her labored breathing. The binding cloth felt tight and restrictive, like in the early days when she’d used bandages, like every other time she’d had broken or bruised ribs. The pain was familiar, as was the struggle for air, but it’d been a long time.

Serena led her to the room the sisters shared. “I keep some salves there that help with aspiration,” she explained as they went, “things that wouldn’t be much good for battle.”

“Right,” Midas said, letting herself hunch a bit more.

“Sit on the bed, won’t you?” Serena gestured to one of the twin beds. “And take off your shirt. I promise I won’t touch you unnecessarily.”

Midas froze.

“I–”

Serena paused, tilting her head. “There’s no need to be embarrassed,” she said. “I’m sure I’ve seen worse, whatever it is.”

Midas couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t force her lungs to expand anymore.

Instantly, Serena was at Midas’ side. “Midas,” she said, and her voice was firm but gentle. “I want you to listen to my voice.”

Midas managed a nod.

“I’m going to count to eight, and I’d like you to inhale until I get to the end, is that all right?”

It was several minutes of Serena counting out breaths before Midas calmed down properly. By the end, Serena sat beside her, not too close, and was breathing with her.

“Midas,” she began carefully, “may I ask what happened just now?”

Midas took a deep breath and removed her shirt. With the binding cloth, the answer seemed obvious to her.

Serena looked at her chest, then back at Midas’ face. “You shouldn’t be binding your chest so soon after such a dangerous rib injury,” she said with a frown. “Even if they’re healed, your ribs will still be sore and fragile for a few days.”

Midas stared. “You... don’t have any questions?”

Serena blinked. “There are all sorts of ways to be male,” she said, “and as a healer, my only job is to help you keep your body in the best shape it can be.”

“That’s the thing,” Midas said, tension tight in her throat. “I’m... not.”

Serena nodded agreeably. “You _did_ nearly black out in front of me,” she said.

“I’m not _male_ ,” Midas blurted.

“Oh.” Serena frowned. “You... are you in disguise?”

Midas looked down. “It’s... complicated,” she said.

“Should I still call you Midas?” Serena asked.

“Just... act like this never happened,” Midas said.

Serena tilted her head, and then she nodded. “All right,” she agreed. “I’ll keep your secret, but you _must_ let me know when your ribs hurt!”

Midas sighed. “It’s a deal.”

**—TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Serena okay???


	5. Chapter 5

When she stepped into the ring, Midas knew she was doomed.

Her opponent was slender and tall, with shapely legs and silky hair tied back in a long ponytail. She walked with confidence in knee-high boots with heels at least two inches high. Her mask framed her eyes prettily, and Midas knew.

There was no way she was winning this.

Still, she had to try, and try she did, pulling out all the stops and using every trick she could think of, but she had no time to cast her sigils, and her opponent shrugged off all her techniques with the ease of long practice. Midas could hardly tear her eyes away, even to check on her own partner.

It stood to reason, then, that the one time she managed to spare a glance for the old man – the Pudding of the team – she lost track of the Princess. For a moment, it was like she’d dissipated, or flown up into the sky.

Then, Midas felt someone tap her on the shoulder, and she turned–

“You do make it ever so easy,” said the Princess, and her voice was low and sweet, and Midas’ heart leapt.

Midas was on the ground before she even registered the kick that sent her flying.

“You’re done, kid,” the announcer called through the ringing in her head. “Fight’s over — Rab and Jade are the winners!”

**Loading . . .**

“ _What_ was _that_?” Veronica shouted, pointing a stubby little finger in Midas’ face. “She wiped the _floor_ with you! You should be ashamed of yourself, going out in the _first round_!”

Embarrassment colored Midas’ face. “Look, I did the best I could, okay? But she’s...” _Amazing. Powerful. Gorgeous_ – “She’s not _normal_!”

“Peh!” Veronica put her hands on her hips. “Are you _sure_ you weren’t just _love-struck_? You looked a bit weak at the knees to me! And what with her flashing her legs about like that, _well_...“

Midas flushed more deeply at the memory of her legs, strong and long and stunning in every sense. So flustered was she that she couldn’t think up a reply before Serena suddenly gasped, stretching up onto her toes as she did when she was startled.

“Veronica!” Serena whispered. “It’s them...!”

The Princess and the Pudding – Rab and Jade – approached with a casual air. Given that their group was somewhat in the center of the path, it was little surprise when the two stopped. Jade... Midas couldn’t get her face to cool off.

“Excuse me, lassie,” Rab said, a thick and unfamiliar brogue coloring his voice. “Would ye mind stepping aside?”

Veronica had the decency to look embarrassed. “O-oh! Yes, of course,” she stammered. “S-sorry...!”

Rab glanced back at Jade. Was she his granddaughter? There wasn’t much in the way of resemblance. “Shall we?”

Jade nodded with a low hum, and the two began to take their leave. Midas watched, once again unable to look away, as she passed the Luminary and dropped her voice to whisper a warning.

“I’d keep a close eye on my partner, if I were you,” she said, and then she walked away, Rab not far behind.

It was a minute or two before Midas recovered enough to speak.

_Definitely_ not normal.

**—TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jade activated every gay bone in my body until the flashbacks reclassed her as Big Sister Forever. (I mean, she still hits every gay bone in my body for ME, but I physically couldn't ship her with the Luminary after that.) So now Mia gets to suffer. Hurray?


	6. Chapter 6

Erik had never had a funeral. That was to say, people thought he was still alive, and that _Mia_ had never had a funeral. Watching the Drasilian ritual sendoff of the dead, Midas wondered if things would’ve felt more settled if there’d been some kind of ceremony to mark the end of her old life, rather than just shearing off her hair in a panic and claiming the first name that came to mind.

But effectively, Erik and Mia were both dead, anyway. What would some rite have really done to pacify their restless spirits?

**Loading . . .**

The esteemed Luminary, like an _idiot_ , had fallen off a _cliff_ or some such a thing with Jade, long-lost Crown Princess of Heliodor.

“Don’t ye worry, laddie,” Rab said for probably the hundredth time, “if I know Jade, she hasnae let him out of her sight.”

Rather unsurprisingly, Midas continued to pace before the ruined steps of Dundrasil.

“They’ll meet us here any minute now,” Rab went on, “I can feel it in my bones!”

Midas was about to tell the old man just where he could stick his bones, when Veronica let out a gasp.

“Look!” she cried, pointing rather unnecessarily at the approaching figures of El and Jade.

Midas could hardly hear Rab greeting them over the relief rushing through her. What would she do if she lost the Luminary? It hardly bore thinking about, as the very thought itself awoke cold dread in the pit of her stomach. Even completely leaving aside the world and her golden brother, Midas had gotten attached to the idiot.

She hugged herself as she turned her attention back to the conversation. Rab spoke of an ancient, monstrous evil – Mordegon – that the Luminary must defeat, for the sake of all Erdrea. Then, he _finally_ forked over the Rainbough.

“Well?” Midas asked, peering at the glowing branch. “Can you see anything?”

El narrowed his eyes at the branch... but nothing seemed to happen.

Veronica was the first to lose her patience. “Don’t tell me it’s a _dud_! If that Noah sent us on a wild goose chase, I’ll _throttle_ him!”

“You’ll have to get in line,” Midas grumbled. “Smarmy know-it-all...”

Veronica made a noise of frustration. “He could’ve _told_ us it didn’t _work_ before we wasted a _zillion hours_ chasing it halfway across the _world_!”

“Now, now,” Rab said, “let’s not jump to conclusions! Why don’t Jade and I join you, and we’ll see if we can’t make our way a bit closer to Yggdrasil and try again?” He gave a grin. “We’ll not give youse any bother, I promise!”

And just like that, their odd little band got a little bigger, and a lot odder.

**Loading . . .**

The vision came, of course, as they left the overgrown ruins of Dundrasil, and their goals got a lot more defined. Midas found herself surprisingly lacking in reluctance to part with the Red Orb she’d spent so long trying to steal, offering it up to the Luminary with a pleasantly warm feeling in her chest.

And so off they went, back down to the older, poison-drenched ruins of Zwaardsrust, to get back aboard Sylvando’s ship and sail clear across the inland sea to the sunny seaside city of Puerto Valor.

The night came soon enough, though, and Midas found herself wandering the moonlit deck with a strange mood behind her eyes and her pendant resting heavy on her sternum. Sailing always reminded her of who she used to be, the salt of the breeze bringing a chill with it that settled across her arms. Leaning on the railing, looking out over the water... she tried not to think too hard about anything, be it El, their new party members, or things long past.

Perhaps inevitably, she failed.

**—TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Mermaids.

The Chief had mentioned mermaids in a sort of offhand manner, mostly threatening Erik with them when the two of them were small enough to believe in whatever they were told. By the time Mia turned eleven, neither of the siblings really believed in them anymore, and the Chief had moved on to bigger, more effective threats.

But here she was. Fish-tailed, beautiful, adorned in pearls.

Pink.

And of _course_ she was waiting for her One True Love.

And _of course_ that meant they had to fight a _boss tentacular_.

The whole situation reeked of a fairytale, and an annoyingly saccharine one at that — so much so that Midas never anticipated how it would end.

Looking out over the ocean, Midas wondered if it hurt to dissolve into foam, and the song of Lorelei’s Harp had a mournful air to it.

**Loading . . .**

Monsieur Médaillé skipped off back to his office. He was pretty spritely for an old man, Midas thought.

“That was strange,” Jade murmured. She looked over at the rest of the party. “Shall we follow him?”

“Uh-huh,” El said, glancing back toward the school gates. “You go ahead, I’ll be right there.”

Jade frowned as El walked away. “Where is he off to in such a hurry?” she asked.

“Ooh, right, you haven’t seen this yet,” Veronica snickered.

Midas grinned. “Just watch.”

Rab and Jade watched, first in confusion, and then in something like horror as the Luminary, long-lost Prince of Dundrasil and favored of Yggdrasil, practically vaulted into the uncovered well by the school’s entrance. The two rushed over, peering into the dark depths of the well.

“Are ye all right down there, laddie?” Rab called.

After a moment, El replied, “I’ve found some Royal Soil!”

Midas cackled, leaning over the well wall. “Nice job, Elli!”

Veronica hauled herself up to where she could shout down. “Anything else?”

“Just another of those little gold things,” El yelled back. “I’m coming back up!”

Midas stood back. “Watch this,” she said, as Veronica hopped down and went to join her sister in the flowerbeds.

Obligingly, Rab and Jade looked, and beheld in disbelief the sight of El hauling himself — hand over hand, in full plate armor — up the well rope. He swung up over the edge of the well with a practiced air about him.

“All right,” he declared, clapping his hands once. “Let’s see what Monsieur Médaillé wants.” With that, he marched off toward the main building of the academy.

Midas smirked at the sight of Rab openly gaping after his grandson. “It’s all the strength training he does,” she said, walking away. “And maybe those little seeds he eats sometimes.”

**Loading . . .**

The Eerie Eyrie was surprisingly peaceful at night. Fenced in by cliffs, the wind was a thin whine in the high distance, easily overpowered by the crackle of the fire and the clang of El’s hammer. Occasionally, Serena would turn a page in her book, or Rab would stumble from his training. Sylvando and Jade spoke near the supply pile, their voices soft and indistinct; something about eagles? Veronica seemed to be snacking.

Midas leaned back against the woodpile with a contented sigh, just taking in the feeling of a full belly and the sounds of her friends at rest. There was a strange sort of peace in that moment, one she couldn’t remember ever really having before she joined up with the Luminary. Not with Derk, not with the monks, certainly not when she was alone.

In fact, she didn’t think she’d even been so comfortable when she was Mia.

Midas shook her head sharply. She wouldn’t let anything ruin this moment, not even herself. She stared into the black beyond the campfire’s light, trying to recapture the contentment from just moments ago.

“A copper for your thoughts?” Veronica asked, suddenly right beside her.

Midas jumped, one hand going to her knife instinctively.

Veronica took a half-step back, eyes wide and childlike in her surprise before narrowing in anger.

“Well, _you’re_ awfully _jumpy_ all of the sudden,” she said. “You’re not thinking about anything you _oughtn’t_ , are you, Midas?”

Midas huffed irritably as she settled back down and sheathed her knife. “Define ‘oughtn’t’ for me, short stack,” she said, falling into the familiar pattern of baiting the hot-tempered sage.

“Ugh, that’ll teach me to try to _socialize_ with _you_ ,” Veronica snipped, sitting down with her little plate of crackers and cheese. She munched on one, two, before she couldn’t take the silence any longer. “So, what’s on your mind? I can’t normally sneak up on you like that.”

Midas shrugged, rubbing the pommel of her dagger idly. “Just... relaxed,” she admitted. “I was always on the run before, so all this...” Midas gestured broadly to the campsite at large. “It’s all... weird.”

“Is that all?” Veronica popped another piece of cheese into her mouth, chewed, swallowed. “From the look on your face, I assumed you were thinking about something else.”

Midas snickered. “Like what, cute girls?”

Veronica puffed up her cheeks. “Something you _don’t_ like,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Honestly, trying to get you to open up is like pulling teeth from a stone.”

Teeth from a... Midas laughed outright at that.

“Didn’t know you cared, Ronnie!” Before Veronica could get any angrier, Midas went on. “Really, I’m glad you care, even just a little. I know you don’t like me much, so it means a lot.”

At that, Veronica went silent. When Midas looked over, Veronica appeared contemplative, turning a broken cracker over between her fingers.

“I don’t,” Veronica began, and paused. “I don’t dislike you, you know.”

Midas chuckled. “You don’t have to–”

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it,” Veronica snapped. She put the cracker down with a sigh. “...I’m... I’m glad you’re here.”

Midas stared at her for a moment and then looked back out into the shadows.

“Me too.”

**—TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so heya hey, I was working on Phnom Nohn and completely forgot for like, a week, that the Lonalulu stuff came before it. So Phnom Nohn is coming! In the meantime, come yell at me on tumblr at thekindestdays if you like.


	8. Chapter 8

Phnom Nonh, Midas decided very quickly, was full of charlatans and suckers, and chief among them was Mony. While she enjoyed the company of lightfingers and rogues, something about the smooth-talking salesman and his whole town felt... in a word, gross. When Serena and Veronica suggested checking out the mural, she leapt at the chance to get out of the city. When they arrived, though...

“It’s not bad, sure,” Midas said, “but it’s sort of... creepy, don’t you think?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Veronica said. “I think it’s pretty nice, if a little worn.” She glanced at her sister. “What do you think, Serena?”

Serena tilted her head, studying the mural for a moment longer, and then shook her head. “Oh, I don’t know... I suppose _someone_ must find it interesting enough to sell copies.”

“It’s probably all a scam,” Midas said. “If I had to guess, I’d say that Mony guy is behind all the hype.”

“He’s certainly an _enthusiastic_ salesman,” Veronica drawled.

Midas stretched a bit, feeling her spine pop. “Well, I think I’ve had enough. Ready to head back?”

“If you insist,” Veronica said.

Just as they turned to go, of course, in walked the Luminary, looking a bit perturbed.

“You came for a look at the mural everyone’s talking about too, huh?” Midas asked, rocking back on one leg. “A little creepy for my tastes, and I _definitely_ don’t believe all that stuff about it being lucky...”

Veronica approached the mural, hands on her hips. “She’s not exactly in the best condition... but the villagers are right about one thing; she’s _beautiful_.”

Something seemed to catch Serena’s attention rather suddenly, and she leaned closer.

“What’s that around her neck?” she asked. “It looks like some kind of strange key...”

“Not just any old key,” Veronica gasped. “Serena, that’s the _Magic_ Key, I’m _sure_ of it!”

A strange, short rumble echoed through the chamber, and everyone looked around. Nothing seemed to have changed…

Midas looked over at Veronica. “Was that you, short stack? Hungry again, are we?” Not that Midas would blame her if she was; she’d been constantly hungry when she was that age. Although, that might’ve been more how stingy the Vikings were with portions.

“No, it was _not_!” Veronica snapped. “Maybe if you weren’t so distracted _mocking_ this _impressive_ lady here, you’d realize that didn’t sound anything _like_ my tummy rumbling!”

Absolutely adorable, though Midas would end up well singed if she even implied it.

**Loading . . .**

By Yggdrasil, men like Bazza were the _worst_ , Midas thought as she and the others hiked back out of the ruins. Angry and pushy and greedy and _mean_... reminded her of home.

“Wow,” Veronica said, the sound of her voice snapping Midas back to the present. “I was _pretty_ keen to see the mural, but _clearly_ not as keen as some.”

In the midst of rolling her eyes, Midas caught the worried look on El’s face.

“What is it?” she asked. “Is there something else worrying you?”

“Sylv’s found a little girl who’s lost her parents,” El said, brow furrowed. “He’s looking in town while I check down here, but nobody I’ve asked even _knows_ anyone with children.”

Naturally helpful sort, this boy; it always brought a smile to her face.

“Well, I suppose we’ve got nothing better to do,” Midas sighed theatrically. “Let’s see what we can find.”

“There you are, my trusty sidekick!”

Speaking of theatrics...

**Loading . . .**

After their daring escape from the plant thing in the mural, the whole party lay groaning on the rough stone floor of the ruins.

Sylvando was the first to speak, hauling himself to his feet. “Oyoyoy! Well, I’ve made more graceful entrances... Is everybody okay?”

“More or less,” Veronica groused. “Anyway, I’m just glad we got out of there.”

“A world inside a _mural_ ,” Midas grumbled. Her head was still spinning a little with just how weird the mural had turned out to be. “You know, this is _exactly_ the kind of nonsense I’ve come to expect from this adventure of ours.”

“ _Tell_ me about it!” Veronica agreed irritably, dusting down her dress. “I thought it was pretty, but I didn’t want to live there!”

“Right?” Midas did a quick headcount. Yep, all present and accounted for. “If we never have to go back, it’ll be too soon.”

“We have to let everyone know the truth about the mural,” Serena declared. “Come on, let’s get back to the village.”

**Loading . . .**

The thing that was not a little girl sat delicately atop a stone platform and watched them approach with a dainty smirk. She laughed, high and mad, and then, she popped like a balloon, releasing dark purple mist that became a massive Iron Maiden type monster.

Midas would not remember the fight with Dora-In-Grey with any fondness, or with much clarity. She hit _hard_ , knocked each party member out cold at least once, and mesmerized whenever she had the opportunity. She was, in short, one of the most irritatingly difficult fights they’d slogged through yet.

Still, slog through it they did, and they tumbled out of the mural again with the magic key in El’s pocket and Rab’s theory confirmed. There was a bit of a mad dash, then, to get out of Phnom Nonh, and Midas was never happier to give a place her back. Besides, she loved a good treasure hunt, and El refused to go anywhere else until they’d opened every magic door they could.

**—TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else hate the Dora-In-Grey fight? Because I _hated_ the Dora-In-Grey fight. Can you tell?
> 
> That said, there were some excellent dialogue bits in the Phnom Nonh section, and I couldn't give the whole arc a miss.
> 
> I am, as always, happy to hear from anyone who wants to chat about fics or Dragon Quest XI, or anything, really. I'm on tumblr at thekindestdays!


End file.
